


Hot Rods

by creamsiclepeeps



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I probably have something wrong in there about them but hey I tried, I'm not a reliable source on anything car-related whoops, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamsiclepeeps/pseuds/creamsiclepeeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anselm loves muscle cars and unfortunately for Nieri the one his friend has been working tirelessly on is finally ready for a test run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Rods

“No. Nope. No fucking way. I’m not stepping one foot inside that barely kept together death trap.” Nieri refused as soon as he saw what Anselm was leading him over to. His eyes narrowed as he scowled at the 1973 Ford Torino. Anselm hadn’t shut up about it since he had found it at the scrap yard and managed to drag the hunk of scrap metal home. How it randomly just happened to be there instead of some old man’s driveway he had no clue, well, besides the fact it was an obvious junker that needed way too much work to be salvageable as anything but spare parts. The few you could manage to get off it that weren’t complete trash that is. 

Regardless it was worthless from the start, vintage value or not, so the fact Anselm even bothered to do anything with it was baffling to his shorter companion. It didn’t help that Nieri was never really as fond of big muscle cars with their loud engines as he was a nice sleek race car. Anselm on the other hand adored them. The bigger, the louder, the better in his eyes. So Nieri should of known as soon as Anselm suggested them going out for a ride today to nowhere in particular that this was his plan. Especially so once they started towards one of his father’s mechanic garages. Though Nieri had been, at the time, optimistic that they were trying out one of the new sixth gen Camaro LTs that had just come in. That hope was dashed as soon as they had gotten through the door and he got an eyeful of rust bucket.

“Oh c’mon Nieri, it’s not that bad.”

“I swear I saw you stick gum in a leak yesterday to get it to stop. Plus I can’t tell what’s the paint on this thing and what’s rust.”

“Now you’re just exaggerating.” Anselm huffed insulted by the accusation “I’ve been working on this baby with Máel for months. You know that little grease monkey would never let me do anything like that. If I even _joked_ about that around him, he’d probably burst into tears.”

“Only if he caught you doing it.” Nieri threw back as he glanced over at Máel, the aforementioned mechanic looking up from the engine he was working on as if he could feel he was being talked about. A wide smile spread across his grease smeared face as Máel waved enthusiastically. It was a short lived moment though, Damien rolling out from where he was working underneath the car and snapping at the peppy boy to quit fucking around and to get back to work “And you’re calling it pet names now? Seriously?”

“Oh lay off it, I’ll call it what I want. I’m not asking for much here, just a lil Sunday drive to test the car out.” Anselm pleaded as he did his best impression of the puppy dog look. As if _that_ would convince Nieri any better than what he’d done so far.

“It’s not Sunday.”

“See, now this is just you being a brat.”

“No this is me being practical and not wanting to die in your shit-mobile.”

“Please?” Anselm whined into Nieri’s ear as he draped himself over his friend’s shoulder “Please, please, _pleaseeeee_?” He swayed back and forth as he begged, forcing Nieri to move with him from the force of his weight. The smaller of the two rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. Not that Nieri could really judge, he acted just as bad if not worse near constantly.

“Ugh, fine, but if I die in that thing you better hope you do too otherwise I’m haunting your ass.” Nieri shrugged Anselm off before moving over to the passenger side of the Torino. He yanked the door open, a little more forceful than necessary if he was honest, before sliding into the seat and slamming the door shut behind him.

“Hey watch it, don’t be so rough with it.” Anselm complained

“Oh hush, the door on this clunker is heavy. I had to.”

“Whatever you say princess.” Anselm replied with a barely contained grin. He knew Nieri was exaggerating about the door, at least a little anyway. He never had the most upper body strength so it probably took more for him than Anselm even if it was just a car door. Well that and he knew Nieri was throwing a tiny hissy fit since he was nervous. Really though, the car was _fine_ , they did more dangerous things than this all the time. Nothing to be freaked out about. Okay, so maybe it stuttered a _couple_ times before while they ran the engine when they were working on it. There shouldn’t be any problems now though. Probably.

Anselm hopped into the driver’s side. The car jolted slightly with his enthusiasm before he shut the door with a loud thud. Thankfully Máel tended to leave keys in the ignitions of the cars he was working on for convenience, or forgetfulness he was never sure with that one. Either way it saved Anselm the trouble of asking the spacy white haired boy to give them to him or finding them himself. Something he was thankful for considering both could take longer than he had the patience for when he was itching to take the Torino.

“What happened to ‘don’t hurt my poor car Nieri, it’s delicateeeee’?” Nieri asked mockingly

“You were worse with it than I was. Besides unlike _someone_ I wasn’t trying to, I’m just excited to finally get a field test. Plus I don’t sound like that.” Anselm retorted as Nieri shook his head in disbelief but otherwise didn’t comment. The blonde leaned over the other so he was partially out the open window “Hey! We’re taking the car for a spin!”

Máel turned his head to look at them “Don’t forget it’s been sticking when you shift gears!” The warning made Nieri look over at Anselm with an eyebrow raised as if to say ‘It’s not that bad huh?’ which earned him a deadpan look from Anselm. 

“That means don’t be gunning the damn thing and trying to shift at the drop of a hat doing something stupid like you two normally do!” Damien yelled slightly muffled from beneath the car the two mechanics were working on.

“Yeah, yeah.” Anselm answered uncaringly as he moved back into his seat to start the engine and shifted into drive. Damien rolled out quickly from the undercarriage leaving Máel to scramble to catch the edge of the moving creeper Damien was laying on. Máel barely kept it from ramming into the spare tires and toolboxes they had lying around, the older male not watching his own strength in his rage. 

The pissed off boy jerked to sit up with a scowl “I mean it you asshole! If you screw around and fuck up all our work I’ll kill you!” Damien hissed threateningly

“He just wants you to be careful so you don’t hurt yourselves!” Máel chimed in.

“Like hell I do! I could care less what happens to those two idiots, they bring it on themselves, but if they fuck up that car _I_ have to go and fix it again. They give me enough work without me having to go back to redo things.” Damien complained more to Máel than the culprits in question. He pushed some of his hair back from his sweaty face, managing to give himself streaks of grease and oil thanks to his dirty hands. Nieri made a disgusted face as Anselm tried not to laugh next to him. Damien shot them a look “I’m not kidding, that car comes back any different than when it left I’ll run you over with it.”

“We’ll miss you too!” Anselm called out as he revved up the engine. The tires squealed loudly against the concrete before they peeled out of the garage, Nieri laughing as he heard Damien curse after them.

“I’d be worried about you not listening to Damien’s advice but I like pissing him off too much.” Nieri commented with a grin. Wind blew through the open windows as they raced along whipping his white hair every which way.

“Eh we’ll be fine even if I ignore him a little. Besides we’re _testing_ the car. Not really doing that if we treat it like glass.” 

“I’ll remember that if we crash.”

Anselm scoffed “I’m as good with cars as you are with your motorcycle.”

“The day this rust bucket is as good as my beautiful Hayabusa is the day I stop racing.” Nieri replied, not taking Anselm seriously at all as per the norm. He stared out at the quickly changing scenery as they moved further and further away from the workshop.

“Yeah we get it, you jerk it to your motorcycle.” Anselm teased as he glanced over at his friend for a moment before turning his attention back to the road. Nieri made a noise in disgust as he gave Anselm a look as the blonde kept talking “But don’t worry. I’m surprised you’d quit racing so easily though. It hurts me you’d kill our duo but you can still be my cheerleader. I expect pom-poms though, we have to be professional.”

They turned down an empty side-street as they headed towards the outskirts of town. Nieri stuck his tongue out childishly in retaliation “Ha, you wish!” He turned back to lean a bit out the open window as the buildings started to become fewer and more spaced out. He looked at Anselm from the corner of his eye “You really think you can get this thing running well enough to keep up with me?”

“Of course. Who do you think I am? Vaughn? I’ll have the Wildcat here up to snuff in no time. I’ll even slap some paint on so you’ll stop bitching about how ugly it is.”

“Don’t call it that ever again. I can’t believe you named it.”

“It’s a good name! What, would you like pussycat more?”

“God no. Stop calling it things, it’s a car.”

“Nah, still calling it Wildcat.” Anselm replied happily as he pressed down on the gas a little harder and shifted gears as Nieri groaned “Ooooh maybe when I get it painted I’ll do tiger stripes.”

“Yeah I’m never getting in this car again.” Nieri commented as Anselm continued to ramble on about the different painting details he could do to make the car seem more cat-like “Also I’m going to pretend I don’t know you, you’ll embarrass me at the street races just by association.”

“Aw, don’t be such a sourpuss Nieri.”

“Don’t you dare start a bunch of cat puns and phrases. I swear I will jump out of this car, I don’t care if it’s moving.”

Anselm completely ignored him “Besides, everyone has seen us together often enough that it wouldn’t work and you know it. Face it Nieri, there’s no way you can escape this time.” Nieri huffed already dreading the amount of secondhand embarrassment he would feel the first time this car would show up with a crowd nearby.

“I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“It’s because I’m so devilishly handsome.” Anselm answered with a grin and a wriggle of his eyebrows as Nieri met his gaze in the rear-view mirror. The latter burst out laughing.

“I guess that’s one thing to call it.”

“Hey, rude.”

“Shut up and drive Adonis.” Nieri replied with another laugh before falling silent. A smile spread across his face as they sped on. Anselm might follow through on his ridiculous idea, hell he might even add more to it, but that was fine. Outrageous or not, Nieri was just happy to be along for the ride. Though if Anselm tried to get a custom horn that roared instead of beeped he might have to step in. Had to draw the line somewhere, right?

On that thought Nieri closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun peeking through the glass and the thrum of the car beneath him. It was no Sunday drive, that’s for sure, but peaceful moments like these were few and far between. So they drove on with no signs of stopping anytime soon. They could worry about the return trip once the sun started to go down.


End file.
